El alma rota de un Shinigami
by Nina500
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia de Soul Eater sobre mi personaje favorito Death the Kid...


Esta es mi primera historia sobre mi personaje favorita de Soul Eater: Death the Kid, espero k les guste :)

_**Soul Eater no me pertence a mi sino a Atsushi Okubo**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**_El corazón de un Shinigami…_**

Era tal vez la séptima cita u octava pero esta era muy importante. Yo como siempre hice que todo estuviera perfectamente simétrico, cada detalle tenía que estar perfecto para ella. Todo ya estaba listo lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que ella llegara, me puse mi mejor traje y me senté en la mesa para dos que prepare. El tiempo paso y ella no llegaba, ya eran las 10 y nos quedamos de ver a las 7 pero iba a esperar un poco más, sabia que en cualquier momento podría llegar. Ya eran las 12, la comida ya se había enfriado y las velas ya se habían terminado. Estaba muy enojado, me levante de la mesa y subí a mi habitación, me quite la camisa y los zapatos luego me avente a la cama que había preparado para los dos. Estuve acostado por un rato y después comencé a servirme de la botella de vino que puse a un lado de la cama, no se cuantas copas llevaba cuando caí dormido

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mire al reloj y note que ya eran las 2 de la tarde, voltee a mi alrededor con la esperanza de que ella estuviera a mi lado pero no había nadie. Me levante y me di un largo baño, después me apure a salir para dirigirme al Shibusen para buscarla y reclamarle el que me haya dejado plantado. Cuando llegue al Shibusen me sorprendió que estaba bacía, mientras caminaba por los pasillos no me tope con nadie y los salones estaban completamente vacios. Busque por todos lados pero no había nadie y tampoco estaba ella, decidí ir al Death Room para preguntarle a mi padre si sabia que pasaba y donde estaba ella. Cuando me tope con la puerta del Death Room me sorprendió escuchar mucho alboroto adentro pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue al momento de abrir las enormes puertas encontrarme con todo el Shibusen dentro. Cuando entre todo el mundo se voltio a verme pero lo ignore pues yo estaba mas concentrado en dos personas en medio de todo cuarto. Ahí estaba ella vestida de blanco y junto a ella estaba el vestido de negro, enfrente de ellos estaba mi padre. Eso era una boda y lo más importante era su boda. De repente sentí como todo el mundo se me venia enzima, sentí una rabia inmensa pero al mismo tiempo una tristeza terrible.

-Kid -dijo ella - Deja que te explique...

-Cállate- le conteste- No quiero escuchar nada de ti-dije con el tono mas frio que pude

-No seas tan frio conmigo- comenzando a llorar

Eso me irrito, ahora ella se estaba haciendo la sufrida cuando ella fue la que me dejo plantado y se esta casando pero ahora se supone que yo debo de sentir compasión por ella.

- Como quieres que te trate- dije furioso- ¿cuando me lo ibas a decir?, ¿Cuando ya te hallas ido?-le comenzó a reclamar

- Es que esto no estaba planeado, me pido disculpas y yo lo...

-Lo amas-le interrumpí- Hace unos meses llegaste a mi llorando por que el te había echo daño y no lo querías volver a ver, dijiste que lo odiabas y que ya habías terminado con el, me dijiste tu me amabas y querías comenzar una vida conmigo

-Kid-susurro

-Sabes tu no tienes la culpa-comenzó a decir- la tengo yo por haberte creído, por haber creído que lo habías olvidado-me voltee para salir del cuarto

-Kid espera no te vallas- me grito

Yo estaba de espaladas apunto de salir pero me detuve y me gire a verla, se veía tan linda y bella con ese vestido de novia pensar que en unos meses tal ves estaría vestida así, pero yo seria el novio. Ayer se lo iba a pedir, le pediría que fuera mi esposa y se casara conmigo.

-No vales la pena -dije y se echo a llorar

-Oye no le hables así-grito el novio abrazándola

-Tú las echo sufrir más, cuando la engañabas todas las noches con alguien más y la ignorabas-le dije y salí del cuarto con un portazo

Cuando salí del cuarto me dirigí a la salida del Shibusen y de ahí me dirigí a mi casa donde me puse a tomar y a maldecir el momento en que la ame. No se cuanto había bebido ya pero a un así seguía haciéndolo. Me estaba sirviendo otra copa cuando el espejo comenzó a sonar, era mi padre. Con la copa en la mano me dirigí al enorme espejo que había en la sala.

-¿Que quieres?-dije de mala gana

-Kid, ¿como estas?- me pregunto

-¿Yo?-tomando un trago de mi copa- Bien…- dije tambaleándome un poco

-Me preocupas-me dijo- y sabes que no me gusta que bebas, a un eres muy joven y te hace mucho daño-comenzó a sermonearme

- ¿Como si te importara?-dije sin pensar mientras me terminaba lo que quedaba de la copa

- Tú eres mi hijo y me preocupas muchos

-Si eso fuera cierto estarías mas tiempo casa, nunca estas desde que era chiquito lo único que te importa el Shibusen- tomando la botella y tomando un buen trago- No te importo al igual que ella, a nadie le importo

Todo se volvió silencio y yo estaba tan borracho que todo comenzaba a darme vueltas y a ponerse borroso, me costaba mantenerme de pie pero a un así seguía tomando de la botellas. Ahorita no me importaba, mi vida no tenia sencilla por lo que había luchado término por abandonarme en la primera oportunidad. Sujete la botella mas fuerte y me la comencé a tomar pero alguien me la quito y la tiro al piso.

- !¿Que te pasa?!-dije enojado

- Kid, ya deja eso-era mi padre- Estas enojado, tienes que sacarlo- me dijo

- A ti que te importa, a nadie le importa- conteste- A ella nunca le importo y por eso me abandono, nunca le importo todo lo que hice por ella. Tampoco le importo que siempre me preocupara por ella, que me gastara todo mi dinero para cómprale las mejores cosas por que pensaba que ella lo merecía, que la consolara cuando lloraba por el y nunca sintió nada cuando le decía que la amaba y que era lo mas importante para mi- sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar- Yo la amaba como a nadie, le di todo lo que tenia y un día por una maldita bruja murió, me dejo solo.

-Kid, todo estará bien- me abrazo

-La amaba papa, amaba a Maka...-dije llorando- amaba a Liz pero ella se fue, se murió y me abandono- abrace mas fuerte a mi padre- A las dos las amaba papa, pero ellas me abandonaron.

Hace dos años murió Liz, unos meses después que comenzamos a salir. Murió por culpa de una bruja, murió por ayudarme y protegerme pero perdió la vida. No lo podía superar pero ahí fue cuando conocí a Maka quien ilumino mi vida y me regreso las esperanzas pero ahora ella también me había abandonado por Soul su ex-novio quien la había engañado.

Esa misma noche después que mi padre se fuera y me dejara, tome una pistola que había en el cajón. No tenia sentido seguir viviendo, la vida me había echo sufrir demasiado y no quería sufrir mas. Cargue la pistola y apunte a mi cabeza, antes de que jalara el gatillo pude ver a Liz tan sonriente como siempre y pensé que pronto me reuniría con ella donde quiera que este ella. Unos segundo de que soltara el gatillo pude escuchar la voz de alguien diciéndome que me detenga y yo…

_**Fin…**_


End file.
